One Of A Kind
by itachiluv18
Summary: Xanxus is forced to get married, what happens when his wife turns out to be a spy. how will the leader of the Varia deal with her? X/OC rated M for obviouse reasons.


**One of a Kind**

_So I decided to make a story for Xanxus, I was looking around and didn't find many stories with him that I really liked, so I gave myself the challenge to write one. I made a few changes like the Shimon Family showing up during the inheritance ceremony; yeah they don't do that in my story. Why, because I think Daemon is a big meanie and didn't want to put the KHR characters through that again. So please read, enjoy and please review. –itachiluv18 _

_(Side Note: I made some changes, so this may not go exactly like the manga does.)_

**Chapter 1**

The inheritance ceremony went as planned; Tsunayoshi is now officially the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family. But of course with Varia taking care of the security nothing would go wrong, or that's what Xanxus thought.

A loud crash and boom was heard by the doors. Everyone turned to see what had happened, a group of people were standing in the door way. It was the Bovino Family standing there, weapons at the ready.

'What do these scum want,' Xanxus thought to himself.

"Bovino, what is the meaning of this?" Nono asked their leader.

"Well you see Nono, you and your family have taken my only male heir."

"You mean Lambo, we didn't take him. You handed him to us. Now I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt."

"I don't think so," was the reply he had gotten.

The Bovino leader made to attack Nono, but was forced to stop.

"Take one more step closer, and I'll blow your fucking head off, Scum."

Xanxus stood between the Bovino and Nono. The Varia, Ninth and Tenth Generations stood with him, all ready to fight.

"VOI, Bovino you are highly out numbered." Squalo spoke.

"Stand down all of you. Bovino let's talk about this, maybe we can work something out." Nono's voice rang through as he gestured to relocate into another room.

Sitting in a room, he was now sitting in a room with his father, his weak cousin, the Bovino leader and two of his subordinates.

"What kind of deal do you have for me Nono?"

"A union between our families; and you will have your heir."

"A union, between who?"

"Your daughter and.."

"The new Vongola Boss, he's just a kid."

"No, my son Xanxus."

At this Xanxus made a face, he was not one to show much emotion, besides anger. But at this moment he was shocked, Xanxus was truly shocked.

"WHAT?!" he yelled with a booming voice as he slammed his fisted hands into the table and stood up.

Everyone standing outside the room could hear him as well.

"Stupid crappy Boss, let's his anger get the best of him all the time," Squalo muttered to himself.

"Hey old man I will not.." Xanxus was cut off mid-sentence.

"Xanxus-Nii."

Said man shot a heated glare at Tsuna.

"I, I don't think it's wise to cause more trouble right now. Please sit back down."

The older man growled at his cousin but sat back down with a huff, and dragged his hand across his face.

"How do I know my daughter will be safe around Xanxus and the Varia?"

"The Varia does not harm those who are not a threat to them."

"What are you trying to say Nono, are we not a threat to anyone?"

"No, I was just simple trying to reassure you that Sonia would have nothing to fear from the Varia. Once she and Xanxus are married she too will be part of the Varia."

The Bovino took into consideration the words spoken. With Sonia married to Xanxus she could be used as a way to spy on the Vongola from the inside. Yes this would work out perfectly for him. Even if she got caught, he wouldn't care much so long as she gave him the information he wanted.

He would be willing to sacrifice his own daughter just for the better of their family.

"I have to see how he is with her, before I agree to this marriage." He wanted to sound like a concerned father. "We should have something like an engagement party for them. You know show the Mafia world that we are uniting our two families."

"It makes sense Bovino, Tsunayoshi what do you think." Nono turned to look at the young Mafia Leader.

"Um, um I uh, yes I do think it's a good idea. Xanxus-Nii do you have anything to say about this?"

"Just make sure there's plenty of alcohol, Scum." Xanxus said in a harsh tone.

Was he seriously going to just roll over and give into these men deciding his future? Hell fucking no, Xanxus would find some way out of it. There was no fucking way he was going to marry some woman he didn't even know. Fuck this bitch could be ugly as hell for all he knew and he was supposed to marry her and have a kid with her. Yeah not going to happen he would have to be more drunk than normal to ever even think of touching this bitch. Yes Xanxus would defiantly find a way out of this marriage no matter what he had to do. Even if that meant Xanxus had to kill Sonia Bovino.

The weeks past almost two months in planning for this stupid party, Xanxus was tired of it. And yet he still hadn't met the woman who was to be his wife. All he had was a picture of her, and unfortunately she was not ugly the way he would have liked.

She was quite beautiful, long sexy legs, a very fit body. One he could lust after and look at for hours on end. Try as he might the woman's body was just too alluring and pleasing to look away from. Damn him for being a man. So maybe he wouldn't mind too much to lay in bed next to her and having her participate in the duties of a wife who pleases her husband.

'She better not expect me to love her.'

Xanxus thought to himself as he stared at her picture for the hundredth time that day. Tomorrow was the party and he would see her in person. He would be able to put his hands on her and no one would be able to say anything not even Sonia's father.

For hours Xanxus laid in his bed, obviously sleep was not going to come easily for him. Not that it mattered basically it meant he needed more to drink. Throwing his blankets off his body Xanxus got up and head to his personal bar located in his bedroom.

Damn if he kept up the drinking tonight, he might as well not stop. There could be some pretty bad consequences. Putting his glass back down and deciding against the drink Xanxus ran a hand over his face. Life really sucked sometimes, no he needed this drink. He thought much better when he was well drunk, the man forced himself to stop thinking of the woman he was going to meet the next day.

Three empty bottles of whisky later Xanxus fell asleep in his giant chair rather his bed. The sun was slowly rising and rays came into his room. He forgot to close the curtains the night before.

"Voi shitty Boss, it's time to get up."

He heard Squalo yell, more than likely from down the hall.

"Fucking Scum, never knows when to shut the fuck up."

He mumbled to himself, as if there was anyone else in the room. His eyes opened when he made this realization. He was the only one in this room, but it wouldn't be that way for long. She would be here soon and things would become different. When the wedding would be done and over she would then be laying in his bed while he would have a drink in his chair and stare at her.

Damn it he was doing it again, he was imagining Sonia laying in the bed. This woman she was on his mind more than drinking or blowing off someone's head. A banging was heard at his door.

"VOI, are you up yet. There are a lot of things that need to be done before tonight. And your father called."

"What does that old man want?"

Squalo was now in the semi-dark room staring at Xanxus who had his head slung back on the chair.

"Your fiancé is going to be here soon with a few of her things. He asked you be presentable and not make a fuss about her putting her things in your room."

Xanxus lifted his head to look at his second in command, did he just say that Sonia was going to be there or had he imagined it.

"What did you say, Scum?"

"I said that Bovino woman is going to be here soon and I was told to make sure you are nice to her. Shit don't you know how to listen."

Xanxus took out one of his guns and aimed it at Squalo, unfortunately though he missed the white haired man.

"If you move again I will miss you stupid FUCK."

Xanxus got out of his seat ready to chase him when the doorbell rang. Putting his gun away he walked to edge of the stairway. He heard the voice of one of the butlers in the mansion and a woman's voice.

"Ah Miss Bovino so glad to see you made it just fine. Nono informed us you would be coming today before the party later."

"Yes, thank you the trip went well. Although my driver did get lost but it was only once."

"Well allow me to get someone to help you bring in your things and take them to Master Xanxus' room."

The older man snapped his fingers and a few of the servant showed up to bring in Sonia's things.

Xanxus decided to stay in his room and wait until she got there.

"So where is Xanxus?"

"The Master is probably in his room right now so you can see him when we get there. I'm not too sure what you have heard of my Master, but he really isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I think he is just misunderstood and needs someone who is going to help him express himself in a way that is not violent and will not get anyone hurt or killed."

"Ah I see," she said as they reached their destination.

The room was at the end of the hall. The butler knocked on the closed door.

"Master Xanxus, Mistress Sonia is here."

The door creaked open and the sun from outside had fully light up the area except for where Xanxus sat in his giant throne like chair.

"Hurry up and bring her shit in then leave us."

"Yes Master."

The servants carrying her things quickly walked into the room and place the luggage by the bed and left the just as quickly.

"Good luck Mistress Sonia," the old man said to her and then left the room as well.

She was now alone with her future husband, a man she didn't know much about aside from his bad temper and his habit of drinking.

"Come here woman."

Xanxus called out to her.

"My name is Sonia, not woman."

He made a huffing noise, "Get your fucking ass over here Sonia."

Xanxus had already made up his mind on what he was going to do when he saw her after he finished off the second bottle of whisky. He was going to ravish her body and not care if they were at a party full of people, who could more than likely hear them.

Sonia just stood there looking at him. If he wanted something from her he would have to get off his chair and come to her. Xanxus couldn't take it anymore he got up so fast it caused the chair to slide back a little. He took long strides to get to her. Once she was in his reach he put his hands on her arms and shoved her against the bedroom door.

Sonia made a whimpering noise when her back hit the door, "That hurt you asshole."

"Too fucking bad."

Was all he said, she didn't even get to reply back because he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was rough and demanding, but she gave into it. Xanxus moved his hands down to her thighs and gripped them tightly as he shoved her up the door and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sonia's own hands went to his head she entangled her fingers in his hair and gave a slight tug. Xanxus pulled his lips from hers and made a soft growling noise.

"You belong to me now."

Was the last thing he said to her before he carried her body to the bed and began to strip her clothes off. He ripped open her button down shirt and inspected what he would be getting from her. Her breast weren't overly huge but still a good size for his liking. Her bra was all lace but not see through, he went next for her pants. Removing those just as fast as he did her shirt, her panties matched her bra they were all lace as well.

"Do you like what you see my husband."

Xanxus made the growling noise in the back of his throat once more and then went for her neck. He was nipping and licking at the soft skin underneath him. Sonia's hands made their way to his clothes, removing them as well. By this time Xanxus had already unclasped her bra and was now taking it off. He shrugged his open clothes off, so now he stood in front of her in just his boxers.

They were now both equally naked, but Xanxus wanted more. He didn't just want to touch her body on the outside; he wanted to be inside her. He wasted no time in removing his boxers and her panties. Xanxus was now hovering over her; he wanted to see the look on her face when he entered her.

But as fate would have it there was a knock at the door.

"Master Xanxus lunch is ready and on the table, the others have seated themselves but will not eat till you get there."

"I'll be there soon."

Xanxus replied to the old butler outside the door and lifted himself from Sonia's body.

"Get dressed, I'm hungry."

"Seriously," she asked.

"My need for food over powers my need to take advantage of you. Hurry up I wait for no one."

Xanxus was already nearly dressed and he stared at Sonia as she put her clothes back on. She was buttoning her blouse and then tucked it into her dark blue jeans. She smoothed out her hair because it was now everywhere. Xanxus opened the door and walked out, not bothering to look back to see if Sonia was following him.

She quickly walked out behind him so as not to get the door shut on her. Xanxus walked in front to the dining room so they could eat and she would be able to meet the rest of the Varia. Bel was the first to speak.

"Ushishishi, the prince sees a new peasant to toy with."

"Don't even think about it Trash."

Xanxus replied to him as he took his seat at the head of the table. Sonia sat in the chair next to him, much to everyone's surprise. Just than Levi walked into the dining room.

"Who is this, what is she doing in my seat?"

"I'm Sonia Bovino; I am going to be Xanxus' wife."

"You, you are here to tempt our Boss. Leave nobody wants you here." He pointed his finger at her.

"Oh Levi dear come you can sit by me. Leave Sonia alone she is going to be part of our dysfunctional family." Luss said with a smile.

"And besides it's nice to have a woman living in our man infested home."

"Ushishishi, so this is to be our princess."

"How much will I be able to charge her to live here?" Mammon asked.

"Not a cent you stupid baby." Squalo spoke up this time.

He was the only one from the Varia who knew what was really going on between the Vongola and the Bovino. Xanxus had already started eating his food, he didn't have a care in the world if anyone else was eating or not.

"It doesn't matter; we have no need for a female to be in the Varia." Levi was fuming, no doubt he was still mad that she was in his spot.

Levi always sat on the left side of Xanxus that's just the way it was. And this bitch thought she could just come here and have any seat she wanted just because Nono wants to have grandchildren. That was the lie that had been told to the rest of the Varia. Nono thought it was time for Xanxus to get married and have kids. And it seemed that Levi was the only one who was utterly and completely against it.


End file.
